


Hot Spring

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Edelgard visits an Hot Spring for a short vacation, and Byleth is more than happy to accompany her.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 300 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah here it is!  
> Hot Springs, as promised!  
> For the people who voted for the other options, don't be sad tho. One day they might come back on another poll or I'll just write the fics in the future and you'll see what I had planned for the other options!  
> But for now, enjoy the Hot Spring time!

The War had ended, and although there was still much to be done, Edelgard decided to take a short vacation on her own to celebrate. She was still deciding on how to confess her love to Byleth as they fought off the last of Those Who Slither in the Dark together, but because she had so much on her mind and her body was as exhausted as her mind was, Hubert had recommended a hot spring located within the mountains, not too far from the Garreg Mach monastery where her army still currently resided for the time being.  
She invited all her soldiers to take a few days of break before they resumed their fight, since everything was more or less controlled and her enemies had a huge disadvantage. And because her soldiers also did need to rest, of course.  
Everyone more or less went their own way after that, with most soldiers retreating to visit their families. Byleth had been one of the very few who had nowhere to go and no business to attend to.  
So naturally Edelgard invited Byleth to join her, and naturally, Byleth was more than happy to accompany her. Hubert and Ferdinand joined as well, with Hubert insisting Her Majesty still needed protection as Thales’ followers could plan an attack for revenge at any time, and Ferdinand followed Hubert in both hope of spending some quiet time with his lover and also agreeing that Edelgard needed as much protection as she could get, much to the Emperor’s annoyance.  
As soon as they got there and paid for their rooms, the Emperor wasted little to no time getting herself bathing in a warm and relaxing hot spring. She invited Byleth, but Byleth politely refused as she felt like going for a walk while promising to join Edelgard much later by dinner time. Hubert and Ferdinand wanted, understandably, some time for themselves. So they decided to leave the Emperor alone in favor of relaxing together in their room for a while.  
They all left Edelgard, but Edelgard wasn’t complaining.  
She wanted time for herself, to just enjoy herself and stay alone with her thoughts as she relaxed. The War had left her spent, and she needed some quiet time to compose herself before she resumed her training, her battles and her new duties as leader of Fódlan. So Edelgard made her way to the hot spring.  
The hot spring was completely empty as Edelgard got in the water, and after only moments of being there all on her own, Edelgard started to become bored out of her mind. She though a break would help, but it turned out that she was simply too used to being busy all the time. Honestly, she could almost fall asleep in the water if she didn’t do at least something to entertain herself.  
She started to wonder when Byleth would return from her walk to join her, as the sky above her head started to grow darker. It must’ve been a really long walk for Byleth to take this long, she thought to herself. And her mind couldn't stop thinking about Byleth.  
She wondered if Byleth would return really tired, quickly washing and heading straight to bed or if she would spend hours resting in the hot spring next to her. And would Byleth just show up all muddy and dirty after her walk, or would she undress and show up in a towel first? Or, what if she just showed up naked and with no towel at all, being the oblivious former mercenary she was?  
Edelgard felt her cheeks burn at that last though. But she had to admit that was just like Byleth. Maybe she’d show up naked and unfazed as she sat down beside Edelgard, allowing Edelgard to shoot discreet glances at her body and…  
And now Edelgard had another problem.  
As her sex begged to be touched, Edelgard glanced around to make sure she truly was alone. And upon seeing that everyone was miles away, with no buildings around the hot spring and a lot of trees covering the view from outsiders, Edelgard started to get ideas. Improper ideas, actually.  
She confirmed she was alone.  
Byleth was still on her walk. Hubert and Ferdinand were likely having fun of their own in their room and they also did promise they would wait for Edelgard to leave before using the hot spring. The owners of the place gave clients privacy. And honestly, outside them, what was the chance of such a small and unknown place to get more clients right after the war, in that precise day and hour?  
No one would walk in on her, Edelgard was sure. Plus, she'd be careful.  
As Edelgard made up her mind, she slid deeper into the warm water, getting in neck deep as she reclined against a smooth rock. She threw her towel aside, her hands moving down as her fingers teasing her clit, while Edelgard imagined Byleth arriving naked. She was sure Byleth was strong and beautiful, with her well endowed breasts and all those scars and muscles from a life of battles. Edelgard bit down on her lip to suppress a moan, as she took it a step further to imagine Byleth touching her…gently removing Edelgard’s towel so she could run her hands through Edelgard’s body…her hand darting to touch where Edelgard needed it most…

“B-Byleth…” Edelgard quietly moaned, as her fingers slipped inside her entrance.

She started to quietly moan Byleth’s name, enjoying her private session of playing with herself until a sound of a twig breaking behind her made her stop. And Edelgard prayed no one had heard her, as she reached for her towel just in case. But just as Edelgard was beggining to think it had been an animal or even her imagination, her fear was pretty much confirmed; 

“Hey El! I’m back!”

Edelgard yelped and her stomach dropped upon recognizing that voice. Her hand quickly darted away from her very wet sex as she covered herself up with her towel, desperately hiding her lower region from Byleth’s view.

“H-hey, Byleth…” Edelgard replied, her voice a bit shaky as she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.

As she saw Byleth join her, sitting next to her in the water, she was both relieved and disappointed to see Byleth wearing a towel.

“You know…” Byleth started awkwardly, once she was next to Edelgard, “you look tense…do you want me to help you relax?”

Byleth’s cheeks turned slightly red as she said those last words, and Edelgard turned even redder than Byleth. Edelgard opened her mouth to speak, but she was so embarrassed that no coherent words came out as she stuttered.

“A massage!” Byleth blurted out, interrupting her, “I meant to ask if you want a massage. I’m not that good but I can try…if you want to?”

Edelgard merely stared.

“Byleth, what’s gotten into you?”

And Byleth sighed in defeat. She knew she was a terrible liar, and there was no point trying to hide from Edelgard. Byleth's face burned red as she made her confession;

“I’m sorry, I…I saw what you did. It was an accident, I didn’t mean to spy on you.”

“Did…did you hear me...?” Edelgard asked her, her face filled with dread as she paled.

“Yes” Byleth shyly admitted, “I heard and saw…well, everything. I should have left but it made me feel…it made want you so bad.”

Before Byleth could finish, Edelgard’s lips were suddenly on hers. Byleth was surprised, but also delighted as she received Edelgard’s kisses, her arms wrapping around the shorter woman and pulling her in for an embrace.  
But then Edelgard pulled away.

“Byleth listen…as bad as I want to take you right here and now and make an erotic mess out of you, I genuinely like you. I want you to stand by my side and-“

“Make me your wife?” Byleth interrupted, flushed, “because I already have the ring waiting for you.”

Edelgard stared, dumbfounded for a moment. When Byleth confirmed she was serious, she couldn’t help a tiny laugh escaping her lips, absolutely overjoyed as she hugged Byleth tightly.

“Yes! Goddess, yes!” Edelgard chanted, as happy as she was the day the War ended and all her friends survived. And Byleth merely hugged her back, a smile plastered across her face as she held her recent fiancée.

And then Edelgard moved on to straddle Byleth’s lap, much to Byleth’s arousal and embarrassment. And she kissed Byleth again, as Byleth melted under Edelgard’s kiss.

“So, was that offer to make me a mess right here serious?” Byleth quietly purred when they pulled away, only for Edelgard to grin mischievously.

“Do you want it to be?” Edelgard asked, as her hands removed Byleth’s towel from her body, setting it aside to dry out in the near rocks.

“People could see us…”Byleth warned, but her hands still moved to remove Edelgard’s towel off of her and throw it aside near her own towel, only for her lips to gently kiss the huge scar on Edelgard’s chest as Edelgard grabbed her head, firmly keeping Byleth in place.

“Let them.”

That was enough for Byleth to be encouraged to continue. Her mouth traced the scars on Edelgard’s chest, giving them gentle kisses and licks to tease her as Edelgard enjoyed the attention. Byleth’s hand moved to Edelgard’s back, guiding her to bend down so that Byleth could reach her neck. And when she did, Byleth wasted no time trailing rougher kisses and love bites down Edelgard’s neck, much to the empress’s pleasure.  
But Edelgard didn’t stay idle. Her hands dipped underwater, finding Byleth’s sex to tease her. And Byleth moaned upon feeling delicate fingers brush against her labia.  
Edelgard’s fingers then dipped inside Byleth, pumping in and out of her as Byleth held on tight to Edelgard. With each stroke of Edelgard’s fingers, Byleth tried to suppress moans of pleasure.  
And then Byleth started to get a bit too loud, moaning Edelgard’s name.

“Hush, my love. Someone could hear you” Edelgard gently cooed in Byleth’s ear, as her fingers increased their pace moving inside Byleth.

Byleth merely wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s neck, as she felt her orgasm drawing near. And she bit down on her own knuckle to try to stop her loud cries that wanted to leave her mouth, as Edelgard continued to coo and praise her fiancée.

“Come for me, before anyone else arrives. They’ll come looking for us anytime soon, and they'll see you like this...all flustered and taking my fingers so well, moaning my name” Edelgard let out, and the embarrassment of being caught with Edelgard’s fingers buried inside her was enough to make Byleth reach her peak.

“El! Ah!” 

As Byleth came, Edelgard felt her squirming above her, and then fall limp on top of her. Edelgard caught her, but the two almost slipped. Luckily Edelgard was steady enough to avoid them falling over on the rocks, and Byleth immediately apologized.

“Making love here...this wasn’t the best idea, it seems” Byleth let out, slightly embarrassed but amused.

“Apologies, it really wasn’t” Edelgard confessed, equally embarrassed, “but perhaps we could continue on our room? On a safe, soft and dry bed?”

Byleth smiled before she gave Edelgard a kiss.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
